


it's the future, zura!

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Future AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10131062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: in the future, everyone lives in a pod in the sky, and it would be totally awesome if they could ever leave.(except some people do.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!
> 
> this is in a universe i've fantasized in being bc im a hermit and it would be wonderful.
> 
> next chapter will be yoharuby!! idk abt the other ships tho

Riko was bored.

 

Not that she wasn’t always, it was just that she was  _ especially  _ bored today. There wasn’t any school; apparently, it was a “weekend” (not that she knew; she had no access to seeing the day and night and wouldn’t know one day from another if not for her MemoryPad), and you didn’t have school on those. If she had things to do, she was sure she’d be ecstatic about weekends. Instead she had nothing but the soft ‘ding’ of messages from her Pad.

 

However, she didn’t have a lot of friends. She wasn’t exactly comfortable with messaging You first, as their friendship revolved around a different person; Chika. They had only a few messages in their Private Chats, and they were all about when Chika would be available. 

 

And, of course, the girl in question; Chika Takami; wasn’t answering. She didn’t want to be overbearing and make her reply every time she sent a message, but again, she had nothing else to do besides play ‘Javascript Snake’ on the Pad. That had gotten old quickly.

 

_ Ding. _

 

The pop of a notification from her Pad; Riko scrabbled to grab it from across the room. She opened it excitedly, but alas, it was not a message. She could feel her face fall. Instead, it was from the ‘Gifts’ folder.

 

_ Gift from Chika Takami arriving in 5 minutes! _

 

Shooting up from her bed, Riko hopped onto the rungs on the side of the wall and pressed a button; immediately, a floor closed over her bed. She pressed a few more, and a desk, a chair, and a bookshelf popped out. Though Chika wasn’t coming to meet her personally, she felt the need to get ready.

 

Oh, how wrong she was.

 

After a few minutes of biting her nails, Riko got another notification.  _ Gift from Chika Takami arriving in 30 seconds! _

 

Performing the action she’d done so many times before, she spoke. “MemoryPad, open window in 20 seconds,” she called, excited to see what Chika had brought her. The room obeyed; there was an air pocket opened to where Chika’s present would be dropped, about 5 by 4 ft, to ensure all the air wouldn’t be sucked out and flung into the almost-atmosphere with no breathable air; instead, it was filtered by Filter 9000: Best Filterer In The Sky ™.

 

_ Gift from Chika Takami arriving in 10, 9…. _

 

Riko shut off her Pad’s audio, getting annoyed with the monotone voice. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on where Chika’s present would be dropping.

 

Riko couldn’t express how she felt about the gift she received.

 

There she was; Chika Takami, in and of herself. She swung in through the window into the air pocket just as it closed, dropping her onto the floor when the air pocket opened as well. Coughing, Chika smiled and stood up. “Hi.”

 

Riko, with her personality, immediately panicked.

 

“Wha-How-Chika, what are you thinking!” Riko yelled, eyes accusing.

 

Chika scratched the back of her head, laughing without much humor. “Uh, I wasn’t, really.”

 

“Of course you weren’t,” Riko growled, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No sane person would ever do something like this; in fact, I don’t think an insane person has ever done this, either.” 

 

“Or maybe none of them have gotten caught,” Chika added, grinning when Riko’s expression became even worse. 

 

Despite how incredibly angry she was, Riko had noticed this was the first time she’d seen Chika, or anyone, for that matter, in the flesh. Usually she was all pixelated selfies, but now she had shape. She was rounded, shorter than Riko, though she didn’t really know average height. Her eyes were purple, and hair orange; that much she already knew, though they shone with a certain brightness now that it was in person. Her tan skin, even her clothes that everyone got, were shining; blinding, almost.

 

It almost made her forget how furious she was.

 

“Just because you don’t get caught,” Riko snarked, “doesn’t mean it’s okay.”

 

“What’s not okay?” Chika asked innocently, and Riko could scream.

 

“Are you okay?” Riko asked worriedly, deciding to bring up her fury another time; she didn’t need her first actual meeting with Chika to end their friendship.

 

“Fine,” Chika said, “but it was a bit uncomfortable to be jolted around like that for 5 hours.”

 

Just as she finished the thought, she swayed a bit, and Riko had to lunge forward to catch her before she fell.

 

“Idiot,” she muttered, and said aloud “MemoryPad, heat the room, would you?”

 

When Chika woke up, Riko was already over her, fretting. Her amber eyes lit up as Chika’s opened. “Chika!” Riko exclaimed, anger forgotten, replaced with worry. “Chika, do you need anything? I heat up the room, but your temperature kept dropping, and I kept worrying!”

 

Chika looked over to Riko, and drowsily queried, “Hot chocolate?”

 

Riko immediately ushered MemoryPad to give her some hot chocolate, and before long, it arrived, steaming. 

 

“Hot chocolate,” Riko murmured, smiling. “With whipped cream, if that’s okay.”

 

“Yeah,” Chika replied, taking a sip. “Delicious,” she said, without the strength to utter much more.

 

“So I suppose you’ll be staying here for at least a few days,” Riko said after a few minutes of silence. “I wouldn’t want you to go back, so sick.”

 

Chika groaned at the prospect of the return trip. “I don’t wanna  _ ever  _ go back!” She complained, reminding Riko of a toddler. “It makes me dizzy and it  _ totally fucking sucks _ .”

 

“Language!” Riko chastised, but she didn’t really care that much. Honestly, she could collapse with relief, knowing Chika wasn’t dead.

 

Now that she thought about it, Chika should be; from what the Authorities said, the air outside was beyond polluted and couldn’t be breathed in. That’s why Chika was dumped into an air bubble in the first place. They don’t bother keeping the outside air from the presents travelling around, as they can’t,  _ usually _ , breathe.

 

Chika voiced her thoughts before long. “Why  _ aren’t  _ I dead from all that pollution?” She asked, looking up at Riko in question.

 

Riko shrugged, but held Chika’s hand. “Well, I, for one, am glad that you are  _ not  _ dead.”

 

“Me too,” Chika responded, a moment before she fell back asleep.

 

Riko felt like she could collapse from exhaustion, falling back onto the hard floor. She looked up to the ceiling, and broke into a grin.

  
“I just met Chika Takami, and she’s a total weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> whew
> 
> i wrote this in less than an hour and didn't beta sorry if it sucks


End file.
